A Troublesome Tome
Objective *Retrieve Salomet's Grimoire from a group of bandits. Details *Ask around Gran Soren to discover the location of the Grimoire *Go to The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort and speak with Ophis . *Speak with Rowland. *Travel to Aernst Castle Ruins and retrieve the Grimoire. Walkthrough This quest can be obtained from Steffen in Gran Soren, immediately upon your first visit to the city. Steffen can usually be found wandering around near the Fountain Square, as you head up towards the Noble District. He will be marked by a green quest icon. Steffen will tell you about a magical grimoire written by the infamous sorcerer Salomet, and ask you to find it for him. Asking the shopkeep at the herb shop in Fountain Square will advance the quest, as she will inform you that the book was most likely taken by bandits. This quest has two "optional" parts to complete. The first is to travel to The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort and talk to Ophis, the other is to talk to Rowland on Manamia Trail between The Mountain Waycastle and The Encampment. You can skip talking to Ophis and talk to Rowland directly, or skip both of them alltogether and go straight to The Ruins of Aernst Castle to obtain the item. This walkthrough will assume you do both the optional parts. 1. Travel to The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort Before heading off it is important to note that, in order to talk to Ophis, your entire party must consist of women or has to be dressed in a specific women's garb. If you have any men in your party they must be wearing a Set of Lady's Garb which can be acquired from The Black Catin Gran Soren. The specific group of bandits is the gang of all-female rogues that inhabit Heavenspeak Fort, in the mountain pass between Gran Soren and the Greatwall Encampment. To reach the fort exit Gran Soren through the south entrance and take the path right. Then turn left where the path splits to travel to the northwest through Estan Plains. Keep to this path as it goes through the Wilted Forest and to the north through Cursewood. You will eventually reach the mountain side pass which goes straight up to the fort. On your way to the fort you will encounter many enemies that might pose a challenge at low levels. Most notably Sulfur Saurians, two Cyclopses and a Chimera aside from a great deal of female bandits. The information that you get from Ophis directs you to a man named Rowland, who can be found on the Manamia Trail between the Mountain Waycastle and the Encampment. 2. Travel to Manamia Trail When you find Rowland he is being attacked by bandits, and you need to save him. If you fail, it's not disastrous, however - you can still get the grimoire even if he dies. He will just tell you it's specific location: Aernst Castle Ruins, in the Vestad Hills near the Witchwood. You can actually see the castle from the road above when you first enter the area. 3. Travel to The Ruins of Aernst Castle With the information Rowland supplied it is time to seek out Aernst Castle Ruins which can be found by taking the path leading southwest up into the mountains. The path is located a little to the north west of the Encampment and leads past the rear entrance of the Dripstone Cave. Aernst Castle Ruins is located in Vestad Hills. As you pass through the Vestad Hills, on your way to the fort, you will encounter a group of bandits, which can be quite hard to kill if you are at a low level. The easiest way to skip the bandits is by waiting till nightfall when they vanish. The bandits in the ruins are not hostile, so you can take your time exploring the fort and gathering the considerable amount of loot inside. Atop the first flight of stairs inside the ruins is a chest containing the Wyrmward Perfume which is required for another quest later. Be sure to pick up this item as well. The Grimoire is in a chest at the very top of the fort, which will require a bit of tricky platforming to reach. 4. Return with the book to Steffen Once you have obtained the book return to Steffen for your reward. Notes *You can duplicate the book to create a one time use item which casts Bolide. *This Quest will be unavailable/canceled once you meet with the duke and start the Quest Come to Court *Completion of this quest can be useful toward the quest Griffin's Bane: **Though this quest is highly dangerous and difficult for lower leveled players, If the Arisen manages to complete the quest there is a major pay-off. In the quest "Griffin's Bane" Steffen will show up during the final confrontaion with the Griffin in the highest reaches of the tower to aid you in battle (with the help of the magic grimiore), and will burn the bird to a crisp, helping to ease an otherwise difficult trial. The quest expires after you finish the Wyrm Hunt starting quests, so finish his grimiore location quest before you meet with the Duke in his demesne. Reward Notes Spoiler Highlight the box below to read. Category:Quests Category:Sidequests